


Day 11 - Royalty AU

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [11]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriages, Boys Kissing, Child Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kokichi Ouma Month, Kokichi never confirms it but, Light Angst, M/M, Other, uuh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi confronts his beloved about an announcement made at the ball.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: OuMonth [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 11 - Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Welcome to Day 11 of OuMonth! I'm sorry if this sucked, I've never written romantic Kiibouma before, so trying to figure out their character dynamic was kinda difficult. The ending is honestly kinda meh, but I did my best with it, so I hope you enjoy it regardless!

The room was silent. Two princes sat, motionless, upon a large bed, their boots cast aside in the corner and their crowns tucked away, the reminders of their status hidden from sight as they refused to make eye contact. Neither knew what to say, how to remedy the situation that loomed so ominously over their heads. The shorter of the two drew in a shuddering breath, turning his head to the side to hide the way his lower lip quivered.

“Kokichi,” the taller one breathed. Of course he caught the sound. He always did. Kokichi hated that fact, absolutely  _ hated _ that this person was the one to be able to see through his lies and know what he was thinking better than he himself did. And yet, he loved him. He loved him with his entire being, so much that it sometimes hurt. This was the person who got to see him at his most vulnerable, when his eyes were wet with tears and bright with hurt. “Kokichi, look at me, please,” came his voice again, and the fingers that gently touched the back of his hand were suddenly too much.

Kokichi ripped his hand away, still refusing to look up in the bright blue eyes he had become so weak for. He hated that, too, the way his mouth would just run dry as he lost himself in their hue. “Why did you keep this from me?” he asked, trying to ignore the fact that his voice shook as he tried to keep himself contained. “Were you planning on just disappearing some day, never telling me where you went or why?”

“Of course not,” the white-haired prince replied, sounding surprised at the notion. “Why would I do that to you? That’d just be cruel.”

“Crueler than keeping the information from me in the first place?” Kokichi asked, turning around to glare at the taller boy. “Crueller than keeping me in the dark, thinking we’d be able to spend the rest of our lives together, Kiibo? I learned of your betrothal during a ball that you personally had invited me to attend. Not from you directly. You ask me why I have issues placing my trust in others, and now you know the reason.”

As those words left Kokichi’s lips, his gaze fell to the hands that rested in his lap, deceptively idle, showing nothing of the way his heart pounded in his chest. “I didn’t want you to be upset,” Kiibo admitted softly, reaching out to him, hesitantly. He clearly wasn’t used to the prospect of taking the lead, made clear by the hesitance of his hands as he gently touched Kokichi’s face. “I didn’t want you to worry about the clock winding down when I already feared that very thing. I just wanted to focus on you.”

He was close to crying as well, Kokichi realized with a start, as Kiibo’s eyes glistened in the flickering candlelight. His heart clenched at the sight, and he closed his eyes to block it out. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice painfully bare. He was letting himself be vulnerable, reminding himself that this was his beloved, even if they would be torn apart, now that he was aware of the arrangement. “I just… I wish you had come to me with this. I could have made our time left much more enjoyable.”

Kiibo let out a soft laugh, and Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open to catch the serene smile resting on the other’s lips. “As if our time together could be even more enjoyable,” he whispered out, his smile becoming contagious as he leaned into the other, resting their foreheads together. “I treasure every moment we spend as if it could be our last.”

Their lips met in the gentlest of touches, just as soft and hesitant as their first had been, hidden away from the eyes of the servants many years ago, when they were younger. Kokichi’s fingers curled into Kiibo’s tunic, his eyes squinting shut as he tried to will the tears away. The kiss grew deeper as the shorter prince sought for a distraction, some solace from the fact that his world was beginning to crumble around him.

Kiibo, feeling him beginning to tremble, pulled away, his lips tugging downwards in a frown as Kokichi buried his face into his chest, finally allowing the shaky sobs that had been building up inside escape out into the world. “I-I don’t want to be alone again,” he whispered out, his voice trembling in the otherwise deafening silence of the room.

“Again?” Kiibo questioned softly, his hand gently trailing up and down Kokichi’s back, his touch doing very little to soothe the other. “What do you mean again?”

“...Have I never told you?” Kokichi asked softly, sniffling as he lifted his head. Concerned blue eyes stared back into teary purple as the white-haired man shook his head. “...I see.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was a record in and of itself, he thought, the fact that he had not lied once this entire conversation. “...You already knew that my father died when I was young, leaving my mother alone to rule the kingdom until I marry. All I had left was her, and Shuichi, a boy that I was raised with.”

He paused, pressing his lips into a thin line. “His uncle was very kind, he lived with him, you know. His uncle was a guard, and he had a knack for finding things that had gone missing, be it items or even children. Shuichi… he was my closest friend for a while. He saw me as more than just a prince, he saw me as a person, and was willing to get closer to me and get to know me.” His eyes darkened as his voice trailed off.

“What happened to Shuichi?” Kiibo asked gently, tipping his head to the side. “Would you mind telling me?”

Kokichi remained silent, staring off into space. Images raced and rattled through his head, bits of information that he wished had never been dredged up from the recesses of his mind. Ones that he had wished would never resurface. “...He disappeared,” he said at last, lifting his gaze to stare at Kiibo again. “Even his uncle couldn’t find him. No one knew what happened to him.”

“Kichi…” Kiibo called out gently, taking his hands in his. “You don’t have to tell me, not if you don’t want to. I understand what you mean now. People you care about have been taken from you, and you’re afraid now that it seems to be happening again.”

“Seems?” Kokichi scoffed gently, not meeting Kiibo’s gaze. “It  _ is _ happening again. You’re going to leave, and I’ll be without you.”

Kiibo laughed softly, the sound like music to Kokichi’s ears, as he lifted his hands to his lips, pressing kiss after gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Are you sure of that, Kokichi? Who said I was going to be going anywhere?”

“That announcer?” Kokichi deadpanned. “He said that you were going to head off to another kingdom to marry some princess, remember? Gosh, Kiiboy, you’re a lot more forgetful than I thought.” He fought to calm the blush that dusted his cheeks as Kiibo’s kisses continued to litter his skin.

“Not if I run away,” Kiibo said, calmly, and Kokichi started, raising his head to stare at him with wide eyes. “Run away with me. We can start a new life somewhere else, far from the needs of our kingdoms. Far from the rules that are keeping us apart.”

“...Run away?” Kokichi breathed. Excitement coursed throughout his entire body, filling his veins and making his heart pump faster and faster with every moment. “...You really think we can do that?” He couldn’t even begin to convey just how much he had wished they could do that from the moment their relationship had begun to grow serious.

“Of course. I have some friends that can help us. We can head back to your castle tonight, so you can grab whatever you’d need for the trip, and then we’ll be out of here before dawn. How does that sound?” Kiibo’s voice was hopeful as he grinned at his love, his grip on his hands tightening. 

Kokichi stared at him blankly as tears began to fill his eyes again, a shaky smile crossing his lips. “...Well, what are we waiting for?” he asked, standing and pulling at Kiibo’s hands. “We should get going now!” He leaned in, stealing a kiss from the taller prince before he tugged him to the door. This, Kokichi decided, was where their own happily ever after would start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment down below! See you next update!


End file.
